Super Smash Bros Island Episode Two: A Crazy Battle
by SirSalad
Summary: Our competitors are faced with their first challenge and some new faces are revealed!


**Episode Start**

The scene starts off with a huge island in the middle of the ocean. There is a dock leading to the campfire area and on that dock was a giant white floating hand.

Master Hand: Hello there viewers! I am Master Hand! The best host there is and I have gathered our beloved video game characters and instead of making them fight to the death, they will be competing for one million in whatever currency they prefer. They will be battling it out in several challenges where each week, one roster member will be voted off the island and the last one standing, wins! Join me for the thrilling adventure of Super...Smash...Bros...Island!

 **Theme Song Plays**

A big cruise ship can be seen from the distance

Master Hand: Oh, here they come now! On board we have...The man himself, Mario!

Mario: Itsa me, Mario! In it to win it!

Master Hand: Next up, Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: There better be free bananas because I'm not ready to pay just yet

Master Hand: Don't worry, you won't have to pay anything! Now, moving on, we have Link!

Link: Don't expect much from me, I'm only here to protect the Princess

Samus: Sorry elf boy, I won't need protecting

Master Hand: Woah Woah Woah Samus, you won't be able to use your suit on this island! It's fair play for everyone!

Samus: You said everyone on the roster is invited, so that means my suit is also allowed

Mario: Well I mean, she's not wrong

Donkey Kong: Dude, do you want to compete with her suit?

Mario: Well it's unfair if it's not allowed

Master Hand: Fine, you can use your suit, but only when I say you can, got it?

Samus: Fine...

Master Hand: Anyways, next up we have Dark Samus!

Dark Samus: Okay you scrawny ***** gets out of my way

Master Hand: Calm down Dark Samus, no swearing!

Dark Samus: You act as if I care...

Link: Such foul language shall not be allowed!

Dark Samus Shut the **** up

Master Hand: Great, more editing work...anyways, Yoshi, lighten the mood please

Yoshi: Yippeee! It's time to win this!

Donkey Kong: Hey Yoshi, if you win are you going to pay for all the taxes you've missed?

Yoshi: I don't know what you mean

Master Hand: Okay I don't want any legal action taken against this show so let's move on! It's Kirby!

Kirby: Hi!

Master Hand: Great, next is Fox!

Fox: Greetings my fellow competitors, it will be an honour to compete against you all and I hope you have a wonderful time!

Kirby: Hi!

Fox: Hello there! What's your name?

Kirby: Hi!

Fox: Hello, now what's your name?

Master Hand: I advise you to not ask Kirby anything or you'll end up in a never ending cyle of cute annoyingness

Fox: Roger that Master Hand!

Master Hand: Okay then, next up we have Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pika! :3

Master Hand: How adorable. Next is Luigi

Luigi: Mario, is this safe? A-are we supposed to let Master Hand control us? Remember what happened in Subspace?

Mario: It'll be fine! We have all these amazing people with us!

Master Hand: Sure, whatever you say. Now Ness is up!

Ness: I'm so ready for this competition!

Lucas: Are you sure this is safe?

Master Hand: Woah woah Luigi 2.0 you're supposed to be in line!

Lucas: I-I was pushed out by Sonic because he didn't want to get in trouble for pushing in line...

Master Hand: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GET OUT HERE!

Sonic: Cool your jets Handy Mandy, this was taking forever so I decided to speed things up

Master Hand: Well next time WAIT YOUR TURN

Captain Falcon:Come on! How long is this taking?

Master Hand: CAN YOU ALL JUST BE PATIENT

Captain Falcon: Sorry, but it was just taking so long that I had to step out

Master Hand: Well at least you were supposed to come out now. Anyways, back to the order. Next we have Jigglypuff

Peach: Oh this is so adorable! Isn't it Daisy?

Daisy: Oh I know!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Master Hand: WHAT NOW?

Daisy: Sorry but this thing is just too cute to pass up!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Master Hand: Anyways...Bowser is next

Bowser: Oh Princesses! I'm here!

Mario: Step away from them! You know the rules!

Bowser: Yeah yeah I'm just messing about. Once this is over I'll kidnap them

Jigglypuff: (Jumps to Bowser)

Bowser: Oh well if it isn't the puffball! You wanna go? Do you have a death wish or something?

Jigglypuff: (Starts singing)

Bowser: Huh? What do you think...zzzzzzzzz

Peach: Oh my, it took down Bowser all by itself

Link: That's jigglypuff's sing. It puts anyone who hears it to sleep

Daisy: Well I think that makes it even more adorable than it already is!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Pikachu: Pika -_-

Master Hand: Okay then. After that little fiasco it's time to introduce the Ice Climbers!

Popo: Yo yo yo it's Popo

Nana: And it's ya girl Nana

Popa and Nana: And together we be the Ice Climbers!

Master Hand: Good for you. Next up is Zelda!

Link: (Runs up to Zelda) My lady!

Zelda: Oh, hello my Hyrulian Hero

Link: I shall devote myself to saving you since you're the only other Hyrulian creature here

Zelda: I can take care of myself my hero

Link: Whatever you say my princess

Master Hand: Enough love and more awesome creatures! Pokémon Trainer! Out! Now!

Pokémon Trainer: Alright! An all new place to capture Pokémon!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Master Hand: Sorry, but only Squirtle, Ivusaur and Charizard are allowed. The others are off limits

Pokémon Trainer: Aw man

Master Hand: So that means you must release the others!

Pokémon Trainer: Seriously dude? Fine. (Releases Lucario, Greninja, Pichu and Incineroar)

Pichu: Pichu!

Incineroar: Roar!

Greninja: (Makes whatever weird noise greninja makes)

Lucario: Ugh, that was surely eventful

Yoshi: Wait, you can talk?

Lucario: Of course I can. I told Master Hand that we were caught through by using my aura

Pokémon Trainer: Freaking snitch

Dark Samus: *****. If you're gonna swear then do it properly

Pokémon Trainer: Sorry but I was raised right

Dark Samus: Say that again!

Master Hand: Okay you guys no fighting! We still have a lot more to introduce now sit tight. Next up we have Falco!

Falco: Alright now where's my hot tub

Master Hand: Sorry, but I'm the only one with a hot tub

Fox: Falco! My comrade!

Falco: Oh look, it's Foxy Fighter

Fox: My name is Fox and you shall refer to me by that name!

Falco: You don't get to tell me what to do!

Master Hand: Can we please not have a fifteen minute interaction whenever someone arrives...now onto Marth

Marth: I'm here to seize the day!

Master Hand: Short and sweet. I like it. Next we have Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Well well well. This will definitely be fun

Link: (Holds up master sword)

Ganondorf: C'mon Link. You know you can't attack others for no reason. Now put that sword away

Zelda: You're such a jerk Ganon!

Ganondorf: I'm just explaining the rules, princess

Master Hand: Well stop doing my job please. Now, It's time to introduce Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Hello

Pokémon Trainer: Hey Mewtwo! No hard feelings right?

Mewtwo: No

Pokémon Trainer: Great...

Master Hand: Okay this is getting weird. Roy and Chrom can you fix this?

Roy: Not exactly

Chrom: Sorry, I don't think that's possible

Master Hand: Of course it isn't...Well let's carry on with Mr Game and Watch!

Mr Game and Watch: Beep boop

Meta Knight: Okay let's cut this. How are you going to introduce him before me?

Master Hand: Because he was introduced before you were...

Meta Knight: So? He's still a stick figure!

Master Hand: Be quiet and be glad I invited you! You're lucky you weren't cut! Now then, Pit and Dark Pit are up

Pit: Alright! I'm ready for this!

Dark Pit: Stop acting like you'll win. You're probably the first boot!

Pit: Oh man, I just realised. I have to compete against Lady Palutena!

Master Hand: Actually, she's not coming

Pit: What? Why not?

Master Hand: She said it would be more entertaining to watch you and Dark Pit compete

Dark Pit: How dare she use me as a form of entertainment! She's acting as if I was created for that sole purpose!

Master Hand: Yada yada save your complaints because now it's time to introduce Wario!

Mario: Mama Mia...

Wario: That's right! It's me!

Luigi: He smells just the same!

Daisy: Can't we get the other one?

Peach: You mean Waluigi?

Master Hand: NO! HE IS BANNED FOREVER AND ALWAYS!

Wario: What? Why?

Master Hand: Moving on! Olimar!

Olimar: Uh, hi

Master Hand: Wolf! Come on out!

Fox and Falco: Wolf!

Wolf: Hello boys. Looks like it's a fist fight and not a ship fight! I'll take you down easily!

Falco: I'd like to see ya try!

Master Hand: No fighting! Wii Fit Trainer! You're up!

Wii Fit Trainer: I must say, you're going through this much quicker now. That's not good for your breathing and heart rate

Master Hand: Shut up! I have to be quick or he'll escape! Now then, Little Mac!

Little Mac: Little Mac's gonna get several KOs this season and win the gold!

Master Hand: Good for you, Pac Man you're up!

Pac Man: Waka waka gonna win this the OG is coming through!

G&W: Beep?

Master Hand: No Time! Bayonetta!

Bayonetta: You could've at least given me a more stylish entrance

Master Hand: Inkling and K. Rool!

King K. Rool: So are you a kid or a squid?

Inkling: Oh that's easy, I'm a-

Master Hand: And Isabelle!

Isabelle: Villager said that because I'm new, I get to join this game and he'll sit this one out!

Master Hand: Okay end the episode and byeeeeee! (Flies off)

They all stare into the distance

Pit: So what now?

Crazy Hand: We'll be seeing you next time! BYE BYEEEEE

Everyone: WHO INVITED YOU?

 **End Episode**

Characters that aren't part of the cast will appear as either cameos or actual contestants later on. I plan to add two characters next episode and one more character later one but this is subject to change. If you want an explanation as to why a certain character isn't in then let me know! Any questions about any of the characters I will try to answer the best I can! Also please be nice when reviewing :D


End file.
